The Julix Chronicles: The Beginning
by Silent Song of Twilight
Summary: My name is Julix and I'm an alien. I've been on Earth for a while but bad things have already happened to me. But hey, things are looking up. Batman is taking me in, I've become best friends with boy wonder, and I'm going to become a member of the Justice League or at least I thought I was. Apparently Heroes have secrets too, including me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 **Three years before the Young Justice begins. Julix's POV**

 **I was running down a dark, littered street trying to get away from the man right behind me with a gun. I can here his footsteps behind me, so I try to speed up a bit and even my breathing. I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, so when I turn left into another alley, I realize I'm cornered. When I turn around, he's a couple of feet away and has the gun pointing straight at me.**

 _Oh great, another person to try to attack me. Why are humans so annoying._

 **"Ok lets try this again, give me your satchel or I shoot you in the face!" He shouts. I roll my eyes to the cliché threat, and smirk at him to see if I can make him mad.**

 **"As scary as that sounds, no thank you." I say with sarcasm dripping from my mouth.**

 **His face turns a dark shade of red and says "don't say I didn't warn you."**

 _Well he's more irritably than I thought._

 **He points the gun straight at me and shoots. I react fast and put my hand in front of my face creating a force field around me. As the bullet touches my force field, it shatters to a million pieces. That's when I take my shot and come running towards the criminal at super speed. I right hook him in the face and he flies into the wall unconscious.**

" **You humans never seem to expect that do you? I say out loud to the unconscious man.**

 **I notice the police sirens coming closer to me, so I quickly grab my satchel which had fallen down and made a run for it. And for some reason I can sense somebody watching me, but I ignore it and keep running.**

 **My name is Julix Lixion and I'm from a planet called Zylix. I've been on this planet for about six months, but it still confuses me. Earth can be so lively and self-destructive, but I really shouldn't talk considering all the destruction has been happening either to me or because of me. I mean for example, this guy comes up to me and says he wants to look at my satchel, but the next thing I know, I'm running for my life because he tried to take it. Isn't that just rude? Apparently not because its been happening a lot to me these days. Maybe I'm just lucky or something. Another thing I've noticed is that Earth has this group of superheroes called the Justice League. The cool thing about them is that some of them have abilities and powers like me. Like right now, I'm in Gotham City and I've been hearing about this guy called the Batman. The bad thing about it is that I think he's noticed me. Should I be worried? Yes, I probably should.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **Still three years until the Young Justice begins. Julix's POV**

… **...**

Its been three days since I last had to defend myself with my powers, but I'm still on alert since I'm still in Gotham. I'm walking through the dark, shadowy streets but I can sense somethings off, but I can't put my finger on it. As I'm going around a corner, I freeze in place and go into a defensive position. There before me is the famous Dynamic Duo as I've heard humans call them. Batman looks at me with an intimidating face, while Robin has a smirk plastered on his face. Batman approaches me slowly until he's a couple of feet away.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

 _Way to put it bluntly_

"I'm here visiting the infamous Gotham City and the other question is none of your business." I state coolly since I've been practicing my back story.

"You know that's not what I meant, so answer the questions **now.** "

"Yeah I don't think so." And then I make a break for it in human speed to keep my cover but that doesn't work out for me because I only get a couple of feet before Robin tackles me to the ground.

"Sorry but we can't let you get away, so your coming with us whether your whelmed about it or not." He says rather teasingly but annoying in my opinion.

"Yeah, Yeah but I'm pretty sure I've heard that before from other idiots and it didn't work out for them. Although I'm pretty sure whelmed isn't a real word."

"How would you know considering your not from around here." That's when I made my decision to not play human for this occasion. Before he could do anything to me, I used my **real** strength to get him off and I tossed him into a wall. He seemed kind of shocked but quickly shakes it off and comes towards me. I stand in my defensive position once again and get ready for an attack but it never came so I make the first move. I come toward Robin with my super speed and was aiming a punch at his face but he quickly blocks it which was pretty impressive for a human. Then he makes his move and throws a weird looking shuriken-like object that's shaped like a bat. It looked interesting but my instincts told me to dodge it, so I did. It ended up hitting a wall and then blowing up. Then I turned around to look at my opponents but they weren't there. I could feel a presence behind me but it was too late. I felt a pain in the back of my head, and then I blacked out.

….

When I gained consciousness, the first thing I noticed was the throbbing pain in the back of my head. I opened my eyes with difficulty, but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. I saw a waterfall first then I saw odd things like the high tech computer on the other side of what seemed like a cave, but I couldn't be sure.

 _Humans are so odd._

Then I noticed what I was sitting in. I was strapped in a metal chair that had my wrists and ankles locked in. I also noticed that the locks that held my wrists and ankles were electronic so it was either doing something to me now or it would do something to me later. I looked around some more and I couldn't find another living being in the cave, so I started to pull on my restraints with all the energy I could muster, but it was no use. I just felt too weak and I didn't know why.

"So will you answer my questions now?"

If I could've, I would have jumped a foot in the air, but I was strapped down so I settled with making a girlish squeak that I didn't even know I could make. I looked to my right and could see Batman coming down a staircase I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Depends on what your going to do with the information that I give you, if I give you anything at all."

" Lets just say that we become interested when there are reports about a girl who has unhuman abilities."

 _Ohhh, he's trying to avoid my question with another question. Two can play at this game._

"Who's **We**?"

"Your avoiding my question."

"Your avoiding mine."

I think he's getting irritated because he gives me the famous batglare that was supposedly the scariest thing ever, but it didn't even bother me much. So I just looked at him like a normal human being which is ironic in itself. He didn't like that so he resorted to letting out a sigh and sitting down directly in front of me. He just sat there and looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something, so I decided to try to get some information out of him by making a deal.

"Ok here's the thing, I tell you some information if you tell me some, deal?"

"Fair enough." He said irritated.

" Ok, my name is Julix Lixion. I'm from a planet called Zylix, but it was destroyed a while ago by the war against one of our many enemies. Most of my people were killed, but some of us like me were lucky and were able to escape to other planets. Most who escaped ended up in a distant galaxy that humans probably won't reach for a while. But I was separated from my group and ended up landing on this planet."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only for 6 months."

"What cities have you been to?"

"I've only been to a city called Metropolis City and Gotham."

"What is the extent of your abilities."

"Hold it, I've answered your questions. Now it's my turn."

He gave me a small batglare, but it didn't faze me. "Fine."

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"Your restraints block your abilities, so it pretty much makes you human."

 _Huh. That explains a lot._

"What's the Justice League." I ask.

" We are a team of superheroes who protect this planet."

"I've noticed that some of you have powers and some of you don't, So how do you join them?"

"You have to be selected by a member of the Justice League and then they vote on who to pick."

 _Shoot, I might have trouble getting in now._

"Oh alright, thank you for answering my questions."

He nods. I look at him with curiosity as he goes over to a table and grabs what looks like a syringe. My eyes widen at the needle and I start pulling at my wrists and ankles trying to break free. He notices my reaction and looks a little surprised. He puts the horrible needle away and approaches me. That's when I felt the pain. I look down at my wrists and I saw that they're bleeding. I then notice that Batman unlocks my restraints and takes me to a cold, metal table where he tells me to sit. He then starts bandaging my wrists after he wiped the blood off.

"What were you going to use that needle for?" I ask.

"I needed a DNA and blood sample, but you supplied it a different way." He says as he looks at the bloody rag he used to clean off my wrists.

"Sorry, I just don't like needles."

He nods, but it looks like he wanted to know why. I would've told him, but I didn't trust or know him, so no. I couldn't help but wander what it would be like to be on the Justice League and do something good with my powers, because lets face it, I'm never going to see my own kind again, so I need to adopt a new home and this planet is growing on me. Then I noticed Batman analyzing my blood and DNA sample. The stats looked incredible compared to a human but to a Zylixian, it looked normal.

"Hmm."

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Your abilities are very advanced and stronger than a human and even a martian, but in some areas your equal to a kryptonian."

"Wait, I thought all the kryptonians died."

"How would you know that?"

"Because our planet was close to Krypton. I even visited it several times and had some friends there."

Batman looked skeptical then asked "How, because Krypton was destroyed over twenty years ago, and you look only to be thirteen, unless you age slower than a human?"

" Your right, I don't age like a human, I'm 126 years old, but I can live up to a thousand years old, so you could say I age gracefully."

He didn't find it funny, he seemed interested but I really couldn't tell. He was hard to read.

"Your going to have to stay here for tonight, and then I will take you to the rest of the League tomorrow."

It didn't sound like a suggestion so I just nodded.

"Ok, but can I tell you something?"

He just nodded, but I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"I know you don't trust me yet and I don't blame you at all for not, but once I gain your trust if I ever do, I want to join the Justice League and use my powers for good."

He looked at me with some intensity, but I still couldn't tell with what emotion.

"We'll see."

 _Wow! I might have a shot at this after all._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Three Years before Young Justice begins. Julix's POV

…

I woke up in a moderately soft bed. Then it hit me, I'm still in the batcave and I'm meeting the Justice League today. Oh God, now I'm nervous. My thoughts were interrupted when Robin came down the staircase and said "I see your awake now."

"Yeah I'm awake, so when do we leave to meet the Justice League." I all but shout at him. I may or may not be a little excited.

"Calm down, your gonna see them in a minute, but first your gonna want to change into these." He hands me a t-shirt with the batman symbol on it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.

 _Really a shirt with the batman symbol on it. Oh Brother._

"Oh thanks, I'll just put these on then." I went behind the hospital curtain that was near my bed and started changing.

"So what's your name?" he asks. I roll my eyes. Ugh, small talk.

"My names Julix Lixion."

"Ok Jules are you hungry?"

"My names not Jules, its Julix! And yes I'm hungry." He laughs at my reaction to his new nickname, but I just sigh in annoyance. I finally get my clothes on and needless to say, I feel much better. I try to comb my fingers through my long, black hair, but it doesn't help much so I just leave it alone. I come out to see Batman and an older man come down the staircase. I then notice that the old man is carrying food. I can practically smell it from here, I was so hungry. The old man approaches me and hands me the food and says "Here you are miss Julix, I figured you might be hungry."

I smile in gratitude and say " Thank you so much."

And then I dive into my food, and man was it good. I can here Robin snicker at me, so I look up and give him a glare. He stops laughing, but still wears an amused smile.

"Can I not enjoy food without it seeming funny?" I ask Robin. He looks at me like I was the funniest thing in the world and says "Nope."

I just sigh and finish eating. Once I'm done, I put the plate down onto a nearby table and turn to see batman typing on his computer.

"So what now?" I ask itching to go.

"We're leaving. Robin lets go."

So I follow them to what looks like a car, but I couldn't tell.

"Get in." Batman says.

I hop in the back of the vehicle while Batman drives and Robin sits shotgun. We drove for at least two hours and I thought I was going to die of boredom, but we finally stop in front of what looked like a really big museum.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Hall of Justice." Answers Robin.

"Wow! Its really big and beautiful." Robin chuckles.

"You have no idea." He says.

We enter the Hall, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was gigantic but more importantly it was full of superheroes. There was Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow. They came towards us and I suddenly became nervous.

"So is this her?" Green Arrow asks Batman referring to me.

"Yes."

Green Arrow looks at me and smiles " She doesn't look like an alien or that scary as you made her out to be."

"You just wait, she's as vicious as they come." Robin says.

 _Ok that's it!_

I walk up to Robin and hit him on the back his head. "I'm not vicious and quit talking like I'm not here." He just rubs his head and smiles like he's trying to contain laughter. Then I stand directly in front of Arrow. He looks a little intimidated, but doesn't move. I give him a small glare for good measure then I smile at him and say "Hi, my name is Julix Lixion and its an honor to meet you."

Arrow seems a little surprised, but starts chuckling. "Its an honor to meet you as well."

Then he turns to Batman and whispers something I can't hear, but Batman seems to agree. I raise my eyebrow at Robin, but he just shrugs. We start walking in to a conference-like room where I see all the main Leaguers. There was Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter. I was beyond nervous now and the worst part was they were all looking at me. Something seemed familiar about Superman, but I couldn't figure it out. Everyone sits down at the long table and me and Robin just stand in the background.

"She's told me some information about herself, but I don't know too much. I also got a sample of her DNA and she's physically as strong as Superman to put it lightly." Batman said to the League.

They all looked shocked and then looked at me. I felt uncomfortably under their stares. Batman then signals me to come over, so I walk over there.

"This is Julix Lixion. I have thought it over, and I want to let her stay with me."

They all look at him with a mixture of shock and surprise, while I look at him straight in the face with wide shocked eyes. I have never had someone do something this big for me especially a complete stranger. The first one to recover was Superman. He looked at Batman and nodded. Then he came up to me. I looked at him and then it hit me. He looked like Zor-El which would make him Kal-El.

"Is your name possibly Kal-El?" I ask Superman. He looks at me with complete surprise.

"…Yes, How do you know that?"

" Because I used to visit your family often before it was destroyed and you look like your father."

"That's impossible, you couldn't have been born yet."

"Technically I'm 126 years old, but that's young for a Xylixian."

He just looked at me like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. He turned to Batman and they went and talked by themselves on the other side of the room. I just stood there, not really knowing what to do now. Robin came up to me. "Looks like we're going to be roomies." He says with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Um… Robin?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think is going to happen to me if they don't want me to stay with you and Batman?" He gives me a sympathetic smile and puts a hand on my shoulder. I flinch a little, but I welcome it right after. He seems to notice but doesn't ask.

"I think you shouldn't worry about it and just take one step at a time." I smile at him.

"Thanks Robin I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Just stay whelmed." I had to laugh at that, but then I became curious.

What does whelmed mean?" Robin gives me a big smile and says " You know how people are either overwhelmed or underwhelmed?"

"Yeah."

"Well whelmed is in between, like a balance."

"Huh, I didn't know that was a legit word."

"Technically its not, but when I was learning English, I would take off the suffixes so I could remember them better. It was something my family and I did." I saw the sadness in his eyes when he mentioned his family that looked exactly like mine when I remembered mine, so I didn't ask.

"I think that's cool. I'm gonna have to start doing that." He gave me an appreciative smile.

Batman signals for everyone's attention right after that conversation. I become nervous again, so I just hold on to whatever was closest to me which happened to be Robin's hand. I was to nervous for it to bother me right now, but I could feel Robin's hand tighten on mine.

"We have made out final decision. We have decided that Julix will be staying with me and I will start training her as soon as possible." I couldn't believe it. I was so surprised that I just stood there and stared at him, then it hit me and I started jumping up and down like a teenage girl. I heard some chuckle, but I couldn't help it, it was just so amazing to be real. I was so happy that I ran straight up to Batman and did something no one dared to do. I hugged him. Then I let go realizing I just hugged the Batman. I whispered a sorry, but he only smiled at me, which was as shocking as everything else.

"Thank you so much. I will never be able to tell you how much this means to me. And don't worry about my seriousness of this because I am going to try my hardest to be up to your level and standards." I say to Batman.

He looks at me approvingly and shows me a bigger smile but still faint. Then Robin comes up behind me and shouts " Yes! I'm going to have a new partner!" Everyone laughs and I just smile at him knowing we are going to be pretty good friends.


End file.
